<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My teeth on your skin by Anxious_Bastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203732">My teeth on your skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Bastard/pseuds/Anxious_Bastard'>Anxious_Bastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Dark Will Graham, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short, Sub Hannibal Lecter, cannibals in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Bastard/pseuds/Anxious_Bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finally snapped much to Hannibals satisfaction. Yeah. It's short I know....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My teeth on your skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will bit down. Hard. His teeth breaking the soft skin of Hannibal's shoulder. He felt his hot blood dripping down his chin. Hannibal let out a low moan. "Will." He groaned and reached behind him, grabbing Will by the back of the head. His hand burried in dark locks as he pulled him closer, his back now pressed against Will's chest. "I bet you wanted this to happen. To push me so far until i finally snap and give you what you want, huh?" Will growled right beside the doctor's ear and Hannibal nodded, screwing his eyes shut. Will chuckled.  "Guess you like to be used just as much as you like to use, hmm?" He nibbled at the wound he left on Hannibal's shoulder and the other man shuddered and nodded again. The profiler let out an unsatisfied grunt, grabbed a fistfull of the dark blond hair and pulled, forcing his head back. "Use your words Dr. Lecter." Hannibal took a sharp breath through his teeth. The sweet, tingeling  pain on his scalp sent shivers down his spine. Lips curled into a cheeky smile he whispered a "Yes." Once again Will sunk his teeth into the warm flesh of Hannibals neck. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a mark. Hannibals head fell back onto Williams shoulder. Wills free hand wandered down Hannibals slender body to unbutton the white shirt and he heard the doctors breath hitch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>